Many companies are building products that benefit from a connection to a cloud service via the internet. For example, whitegoods manufacturers are connecting appliances like dishwashers and refrigerators to the internet to provide better customer service through remote access to the devices, and TV manufacturers are using internet connectivity to enable content streaming. WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) is a trademarked phrase that means IEEE 802.11x, and is becoming the predominant connectivity model for consumer connected products as well as many industrial and commercial connected products.
There are typically two association processes that must be executed for the device to be fully functional. A first process includes a network association which includes connecting the device to the network. A second process includes an account association that includes logically associating the device with the account of a user. For example, the account association can include associating a specific light bulb (serial number 1234-5678-91011) with a specific user account (username joe@example.com).
The Account Association process can be done in a number of ways. A first solution includes the user entering the serial number. In this case the user finds the serial number for the product (it might be a sticker on the box or printed on the device, for example) and enters this into a web page or app (this entry might be typing in the serial number or taking a picture of a QR code). A second solution includes that application and device looking for each other on the local network. In this case the application (on a phone for example) looks on the local WiFi network for the device. The device manufacturer assumes that because the device is on the local WiFi network it is owned by the user that is using the app, so the Account Association is done dependent on the Network Association. A third solution includes a side channel. In this case the application (on a phone for example) uses some alternative local communication (for example, bluetooth, light, or sound) to communicate locally with the device. The device manufacturer assumes that because the device and application are in the same physical proximity, the device is owned by the user that is using the application.
The first solution has a few limitations. Specifically it requires user intervention, it's subject to error, and it can be confusing to users. The second and third solutions require a local network connection to the device. If a phone is operating without WiFi and/or bluetooth turned on these methods can fail. In addition, if a device is using a public network or a network that is not controlled by the user, the device may not be attached to the local physical network or connection to the same network may not indicate that the user owns the device.
It is desirable to have a system, method and apparatus for binding an authenticated user with a wireless device. Further, it is desirable that the system, method and apparatus make this above-described process smoother, easier, and less error prone.